


Control

by FestivalGrey



Series: Mismatched Lovers [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Barbed Penis, Bondage, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Monster Transformation, Partial Transformation, Partially changing into a monster, Penis In Vagina Sex, Transformation, Two Penises, Vaginal Sex, When your crocodile monster wants to bang your girlfriend and everyone's into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestivalGrey/pseuds/FestivalGrey
Summary: Their night together is destined to be a fun one, especially since they’re trying out bondage for the first time. But things get a bit crazy once his summon beast decides to manifest itself and give him an extra cock...An extended raffle prize for Puptini. Characters are her OCs and the story takes place in Mismatch, a world of her own creation! Links to her profiles are in notes at the end :)
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Mismatched Lovers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582009
Comments: 3
Kudos: 106





	Control

The leather strap was tight against Annie’s skin—not enough to bite, but certainly enough that any chance at breaking free would be fruitless. She wiggled anyway, hoping that it would bring a knowing smirk to her lover’s face.

She was not disappointed. The corners of his mouth tipped up as he murred with delight. “Trying to escape already, are we?” he said, his voice dipping low into a smug chuckle. He took one hand and traced it delicately down her bare flesh.

Annie hissed—Silv’s hands were currently crimson-scaled and tipped in wicked dark claws. He was practiced enough (and spent enough time merged) that there was no danger involved. He was in _perfect_ control, as he always was, and his black nails didn’t cut or even scratch her skin. Instead, they left a trailing sensation that quickly swapped into an impishly ticklish burn, making her squirm with desire.

Both of them were bonded to monstrous summon creatures—but while Annie preferred to stay unmerged from Lustre unless it was directly called for, Silv spent most of his time united with his own summon, Maelstrom. Maelstrom was a beast among beasts, an enormous, water-conjuring bipedal crocodilian behemoth clocking in at over seven feet tall, and when Silv merged with him, he gained some of Maelstrom’s traits. Coal-dark scales covered his knees, shoulders, and neck, with some of them even speckling their way up to his face. His hands became fierce claws, covered in scales of crimson that stretched to the elbow and matched his hair color, and a fierce trunk of a tail sprouted behind him. The scar across his chest—scalded there by Maelstrom himself on his first summoning—pulsed with dark magic, darkening in color as Silv.

But it was the other changes that really drove Annie wild. The way his canines became fierce fangs, the way steam surged from his mouth when he grew riled up. Such small changes in the vast scheme of things, and yet…

She shuddered for more than just the fact that she was strapped to their bed.

This was a new thing they were trying, this bondage. Annie hadn’t known what to expect; after Silv had crossed her wrists over each other and strapped them to the bedframe, she supposed she’d just expected him to go to town.

Instead, he was being his usual self: Mr. Control.

“What’s wrong? You seem riled,” he said, never losing that confident look. His eyes were half-lidded, peering at her in the dimly lit room, as he traced Maelstrom’s claws down her skin with agonizing delicateness.

“D-Do I?” Annie replied, trying to keep up with his banter. She didn’t know how successful it was; she could feel her cheeks burning with arousal, and it was all she could do to fight from _panting_ with delight.

“Mmmm… yes,” Silv said. His claws trailed down her side, tracing their way past her hips to slide down her plump thighs. He chuckled, giving her view of his transfigured teeth, and behind him, his thick, black-scaled crocodilian tail thumped in delight. “Maelstrom thinks so too, you know,” he said, his voice nearly a purr. “He’s really insistent on getting inon the action.”

Now _that_ perked her up. Having lain with her own summon—or, to be more accurate, having borne her own summon’s child—Annie was certainly not averse to the charms a monstrous lover could provide. She and Silv both knew that the parts of his body borrowed from Maelstrom were a big part of his appeal for her.

And Silv’s reaction told her that her interest was broadcasting itself loud and clear.

“Oh?” He leaned in close, so close his bare flesh almost touched hers—she could feel the desire radiating off of him like heat radiating from steam. His mouth brushed up to her ear in a whisper: “Horny for beasts, are we?”

Annie bucked her hips in response, her loins grinding the front of Silv’s. He laughed. “You remember what I told you the other day?” he said, his voice still low in her ear. “Sometimes I let Maelstrom manifest more than just these claws and scales… sometimes his dick comes right out alongside mine, and I take on his characteristics in my own. _Two_ gigantic members, just for you, mmm?”

“You’re so mean,” Annie whined, grinding up against him. All this talk of beastly features was working her up, and the fact that she was bound meant she couldn’t even tend to herself properly.

Silv rose from her with a low chuckle and she saw that his own cock was nearly at full mast. He held it casually in one scale-lined hand. “Maybe one of these days,” he said, “I’ll let you and Maelstrom both taste each other. Through me, of course. Only through me. Now then…”

He angled his cock near her pussy. “Ready?” Without waiting for a reply, he surged forward, and Annie braced herself…!

But then it suddenly, _maddeningly_ stopped near her entrance. She blinked, craning her head up as best she could.

“First, tell me you want it.” Silv’s voice was taunting and patient.

Whining again, Annie tried to grind against his cock. “I want it…”

He chuckled. “Tell me like you _mean it_.”

“Fuck,” she panted, already pent up with need. Her hands strained uselessly against the straps. “I want your cock so bad, please, I need it in me, I— _AHHHNNN_ nnnnghnk,” she said melting into insensibility as her lover stuffed her full.

“Good girl,” Silv said, bending down to whisper in her ear once more. “I know you’re stained.” He was right—her relationship with Lustre had changed her physiology, ‘staining’ her with dark magic. “So let’s see if we can’t sate the fire a beast stoked in you, hmm?”

He held in her for a moment, his cock throbbing against her pussy, and then he started fucking her.

It was slow at first, and sensual, and Annie found herself crooning at the sensation. The stretch was delicious, every thrust pushing his cock into her. Annie felt herself give way for him, and though his human member was nowhere near as big as Lustre’s, it was still plenty impressive. She took her lower lip into her mouth, purring out a low moan in delight.

“Good girl,” Silv repeated. Annie gasped at the touch of his scaly hands caressing her sides, tracing patterns down her hips and thighs. “You like the feel of this cock?” His rod throbbed within her again, as if to repeat his question.

“You know I do,” Annie said, and then gasped as he pushed even deeper into her. Her clit was so tender, just begging for attention—but her hands were tied! There was nothing to do.

Eying her futile struggles, Silv smirked. “Trying to get free, are we?” he said. “Did we forget who’s in control?” He leaned down, face to face, so close that his skin was almost touching hers. She felt his warmth on her skin; his cock was still asserting itself within her. “Maybe, if you continue being good, I’ll touch that clit _for_ you.”

Annie whined and nodded her head in response, and he smiled. A small puff of steam escaped him, whistling past his pointed teeth, and blew against her skin.

More of Maelstrom’s power at work. He was so hot when he was like this.

Silv laughed, reaching down and delicately, _delicately_ circling one scale-clad fingertip on her clit even as he continued his steady pace. The stimulation sent Annie’s hips arching; her voice filled the bedroom.

Every thrust of his made her sing; every push was accompanied by another errant swirl of his finger on her clit. Already she could feel herself building; she was dangerously close to cumming.

“Oh, already? Such—lack—of—control,” Silv chided, each word punctuating a slow thrust. “You and Maelstrom both. Oh, he’s _horny_ now—desperate for you. When both of you are so—”

He cut off, frowning, his eyes narrowing even more. Even amidst her bliss, Annie rose her head. “What’s wrong?” she asked. Silv had even stopped fucking her, just holding himself inside.

“M-Maelstrom…” Silv said, his voice uncharacteristically ragged. “W-what do you—” His eyes suddenly widened, his whole body tensing. “W-wait, what are—hold on, not right now! Not— _ffffnnnaugh!_ ”

He began tensing more and more, his eyes still wide, and then suddenly, everything… changed.

Annie’s voice hitched in a high concerto as Silv’s cock began to _expand_ within her. Her eyes widened. There was being stretched around a cock, but this… this…!

Her voice climbed higher and higher as Silv’s cock continued stretching her, going farther and bigger than any human cock ever could have. She had taken big dicks, of course—it’s how she had birthed a monsterborn child to begin with. But there was a difference between having a big one push itself into you the normal way and having it _assert_ itself when it was already inside!

Finally managing to exert some self-control, Silv pulled out of her with strained grunt. Annie squealed, and not just from the sudden absence: from what she could see of his cock now, it wasn’t just bigger, it had small spines and ridges on it, just like a monster’s. The tip was no longer human, but instead tapered to an incredibly thin, spearlike point which was already jetting out bursts of thin pre.

Annie watched, partly bewildered and partly entranced, and Silv staggered back. He seemed uncharacteristically flustered, a blush spreading across his cheeks and even managing to color the scales that were climbing off of him. What had gotten him in such a state? Arousal? Surprise? Embarrassment? Or perhaps… a combination of all three?

“Maelstrom, h-hold on, you can’t just—!” His teeth grit and his hands were like vises on the sheets as he grappled with his own arousal. Annie had never seen him so worked up; she could only imagine what sensations were flooding him at the moment.

“O-of course it feels good,” he muttered through grit teeth. Annie had the distinct sensation he wasn’t talking to her. “But you can’t just—just—oh, _fffffffffuck_ ,” he groaned, and Annie’s eyes widened.

The real change was beginning.

She could only watch, transfixed, as another cock sprouted alongside his own. In shape and girth, it was the very mirror image of Silv’s own transformed member, complete with the ridgelike spines and tapered tip. But in _color,_ it was instead a deep, intoxicating black, the color of the dark magic associated with summons, only turning a vivid, almost robin’s egg blue at the tip. Beneath, she could see that even his sack had increased in size: it looked as if Silv had two pairs of testicles now, all contained in one big sack.

“M-Maelstrom,” Silv groaned, and Annie instantly understood. Her lover’s summon had tired of only experiencing their lovemaking secondhand and had made himself heard quite spectacularly.

Silv’s face was even more flushed, and she could read the emotions on his face: a small amount of uncertainty quickly being swallowed by a tidal swell of embarrassment and, even more, raw _arousal._ Annie had merged with a horny summon before and knew just how powerful their sensations could be. If Maelstrom was worked up enough to manifest his own cock alongside Silv’s, it would have meant a veritable tsunami of sensation—and that was on top of Silv’s own neediness.

An impish feeling threaded through her, and she wiggled her ass at the still-preoccupied Silv.

“I’m just _so_ horny,” Annie said, angling herself so her moist and flushed pussy was on full display. “I wish I had someone to help sate me…”

Silv choked out a grunt, steam forcing its way between his teeth. The tip of his crocodilian tail thumped once against the floor, and his two dicks throbbed with obvious interest. “You’re not— _helping_ —” he grunted.

“Depends on _who_ I’m trying to help,” she teased. Her hands flexed in her bindings and she felt her heart hammering away. “C’mon, Silv,” she said. “You said it yourself. I’m _stained._ My body's been changed up by my own Summon to make me perfect for taking monster cock—and bearing their kids. I’m flexible.” She eyed his two massive cocks. They were both so impressive—so inviting…! “I can _handle it,_ ” she said. She hoped it was true. She was stained enough to bear a monsterborn child, but in truth Steph hadn’t been that much different from a human baby. She only hoped she had changed enough to handle both. She’d never tried something so spectacular before.

But she’d be damned if the opportunity was going to pass her by now! “I’m ready,” she said, cogent of her own arousal. “Maelstrom’s ready.” The black-blue cock spurted out a jet of pre as if in confirmation. “And _you_ want it, I can tell.” He grunted, but she could see his will breaking. What a turn of events—to see _him_ the one struggling!

“C’mon,” she said. “Just give in. You want it, don’t you? _Don’t_ you?”

With a ragged sigh of surrender, Silv angled his two cocks towards her entrance, and Annie smirked. That’s right. She _knew_ he was too horny to pass this up.

Steam hissed out of his mouth once more, flushing against her skin and making her dance with delight. And then he sunk inside.

If Silv’s transformed cock on its lonesome had been quite the event, then _two_ was incredible. She could feel herself giving around them, spreading and stretching to accommodate. The sensation was as sweet an ache as she had ever felt, and even amidst her bliss Annie knew that no normal human could take both at once. This confirmed it, then. She was properly stained.

He was only partway in, but his eyes glimmered animalistically, and with a grunt that seemed more Maelstrom than Silv, he pushed further in. Annie squealed as his girthy cocks spread her farther and farther, every spine tickling her pussy lips as they slipped past. Some of them even brushed against her clit, making her squeal even higher. Her entire being was a whirl of unfiltered delight, and the clitoral stimulation make her vision fuzzy, haloing with pure pleasure.

Silv halted for a moment, and Annie chanced a look down. He was at the spot where it would be the tightest fit: the wide, girthy middle of his cock and Maelstrom’s _both._ With a hissing sigh, he wriggled his hips to push them in slowly, _slo-o-o-o-owly_ , and Annie was left trembling with the sensation as even her body, stained and flexible with dark magic, could barely accommodate them.

“S-Silv, I—” she panted, her tongue lolling. It was hard to even speak at this rate. “I, ohhhhhhh…”

He had worked his way past the girthiest parts and was now fully within. Her body sang with stimulation, with bliss. She could feel every contour, felt his tapered tips throbbing and dripping with pre, felt every whispering touch of his ridges against her pussy walls.

“Shh,” Silv crooned. He seemed slightly more in-control, but was still obviously worked up thanks to Maelstrom’s influence. “You want to get rutted?”

“P-please…” she moaned.

“Beg for it,” he said, a repetition of his earlier demand.

“I need you to plow me _!_ ” she screamed. “ _Please,_ I need both your cocks!”

Well, Silv was more than willing to grant her request. Angling his cocks out of her, he began thrusting in and out with a slow but quickly growing pace, gradually going faster and faster. At first, every time he got to the part where both dicks were widest, Annie wasn’t sure if she could take it—but the more and more it happened, the more she started to feel the give as it got smoother. Better. Her hands thrashed uselessly in the leather straps; she was stuck here, taking Silv and Maelstrom’s monstrous cocks, and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

Silv was panting now, his pointed teeth on full display, and a small puff of steam clouded his breath every time he exhaled. His tail was thrashing with need, and as he braced his hands on Annie’s shoulders for support, she shuddered at the amazingly delicately touch of his scales. As worked-up as she was, it was like she could make out the press of each individual scale against her skin.

He was hammering into her now, with the speed only a monster’s libido could provide, both dicks thoroughly ramming into her. The repetitive stretch and give and stretch as her pussy took _both_ cocks again and again and again was becoming as familiar as Annie’s own heartbeat, and the regular sensation of the spiny ridges dancing against her inner walls was almost more than she could bear.

“It’s coming,” Annie said, her voice hoarse. “S-Silv, I… it’s…!”

Her voice failed her as she sobbed with orgasm. Her pussy fluttered, trying to clench around the two members inside of it, but there was hardly any give, and Annie was left an inconsolable, ecstatic mess as her own orgasm pushed the sensation of his two cocks and their ridges against her pussy. She was dimly aware that Silv had hilted both members in her, that he wasn’t pulling out, that he was grunting and hissing as his own cocks pulsed with orgasm, and she fell back woozily, happy and satisfied.

In the aftermath, both of their energies sapped by blissful, post-coital lethargy, Annie held close to Silv. “That was amazing,” she told him, and he grunted in response.

She could only giggle. “Still upset you lost control for a second there?” He turned away, but there wasn’t any bite to it. She reached up to cradle his chin—Silv had untied her after so they could cuddle in the afterglow—and pecked the side of his cheek. “That was incredible.”

“…yeah,” Silv said, sighing. He glanced down to his two cocks—which were still quite impressive even as they were slowly shrinking down to a more manageable size—and turned his attentions to Annie. “I’m surprised you managed to handle it all.”

“You can thank summons and their staining magic,” Annie said, though in truth she was still astonished that she’d been pliable enough for _two_ monstrous cocks. Just the thought of it was getting her worked up again. “We should do this again,” she said, cuddling close to him. She felt comfortable in his body warmth and the regular rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. “With both of them. Everything.”

Silv was silent for a moment as if contemplating, and then he pulled her closer and shot a trademark, confident smirk at her. “Well. Only if you ask _nicely._ ” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Puptini's twitter account (containing info on Annie, Silv, Maelstrom, and the world they inhabit, Mismatch) can be found right here: https://twitter.com/puptini?lang=en


End file.
